Dysfuctional
by Carlafanx
Summary: My take on carlas secret. Set new years eve 2017 with a dramatic spin off ...
1. chapter 1

CARLAS POV: 

As I'm sat on a table with Johnny, Jenny, Michelle, Kate and Aidan in the bistro, I can't help but feel tempted.

Tempted for a drink...no one would ever know. 

Well no one apart from Roy even knows the reason I'm not drinking in the first place. There's so many rumours and fucked up shit going round as to why I'm not having my classic red wine. But of course I'm in weatherfield, someone's always going to be stirring shit up. 

"Come on Carla have a drink you know you want to!" Michelle drunkenly shouts putting a cocktail towards me.

"Carla it's New Year's Eve and your not drinking...right you got to tell me the truth now alright. Are you pregnant?" She adds coming towards me to ask me the ridiculous question. 

Her intention was to tell me quietly so no one actually heard although she practically shouted it making me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"What?! No of course not. stop being so stupid..." I reply. 

"Well it's nothing serious then just take it! I want my best mate back!" She slurs.

"No michelle, I don't need to get drunk to have a good time" 

"Chelle leave her she's told you she doesn't want one" Johnny pipes in clearly heard the conversation and establishing I needed to be saved. 

I sigh and move to the bar "Um can I have one of those cocktails I had the other day Daniel?" I ask him.

"I hope that cocktail doesn't have alcohol in" I hear a matured voice.

"Ugh no Roy, I've told you I don't need anyone's input. In fact, I think I'm just gonna go back to Devin tomorrow first thing" I murmur.

"I hope that's not on my account. I'm just concerned Carla you need you family you're just to stupid and selfish to realise! If something happened and your family didn't know they'd be devestated as will I!" Roy looses his temper at me. 

I walk away back to my table quite hurt that Roy of all people managed to get annoyed by me...

AUTHORS POV: 

Meanwhile, Michelle in her drunken haze had ordered another bottle of vodka to bring the new year in. "What are you doing?" Kate asks her as Michelle pours the vodka into Carlas orange juice that was just ordered for her. 

"Making this night more fun what do you think?!" She answers.

"Chelle you can't do that, Carlas obviously not drinking for a reason you could cause serious damage" Kate seriously warns her but it was too late.

Carla comes to to sit down who previously cancelled her nonalcoholic cocktail because Johnny ordered her the orange juice. 

"This nights about to go with a bang! I tell you what Kate, you don't know drunk Carla as well as me. Trust me, you'll love it" Michelle sniggers drunkenly getting excited.

CARLAS POV: 

As I took a large gulp of the orange juice I knew it tasted funny.

 _Yep, I new exactly what._

 _My taste buds were jumping up and down in rythm._

 _My head says no but my heart says yes._

 _I couldn't resist, this was what I needed._

 _I actually started to believe this was good for me._

 _I felt so free. It felt as if I was locked into a cage and couldn't get out._

 _I drink all of the orange juice..._

"Eh Chelle? Order us a bottle of wine!" I shout.

I was still sober... _but I wouldn't be for long._

"Yes this is how I like it!" She laughs going to the bar and helping herself to a wine bottle.

"Carla I hope that's not for you" Roy butts in.

"You know what Roy I can't handle this anymore, fuck it I'm having it you can't stop me" 

"You can die. Why can't you see the seriousness to the situation!" He yells.

"Because not all of us are as boring and matured as you Roy or in other words old. Run along" I smerk pouring myself a large glass of wine and quickly drinking it down then pouring another. 

And another...and another...and another...

11:30pm

"Wooo come on dance with us car come on!" Maria shouts over to where Michelle, Kate and Maria are dancing. 

Michelle comes over to pull me up and I get a funny turn. 

"Carla?" Michelle asks.

"What's happened to your skin?" She says shockingly staring at me and everyone looks over speechless.

My usual tanned complexion now has a tint of yellow to it and my eyes are red and sore.

"Carla!" Johnny yells coming over to me as my legs give away and I fall to the ground. 

"Carla talk to me" he adds.

"It hurts..." I whisper.

"It hurts" I say louder before moaning and crying.

"What hurts love? Come on what's wrong?" He questions.

My eyes rolls back, my eyelids suddenly feel very heavy and I was to go into a deep sleep.

"Come on stay awake Carla" Michelle cries.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Aidan shouts coming over followed by an emotional Kate. 

"How'd this happen?" Johnny angrily shouts. 

"She was just being herself I don't know" Michelle says.

"You gave her alcohol Michelle...this could be the reason why she couldn't drink it?!" Kate realises.

"What are you going on about you silly cow she doesn't turn yellow cuz she's had a drink" Michelle defensively replies.

"You better be right..." Johnny mumbles.

 **There I've done it, sorry it's very crappy I'm not the best writer. Sorry for any grammar mistakes too...I think Carlas secret is a liver problem due to alcohol so I thought I'd write this. Please leave any kind of reviews ️**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for your kind reviews! I'm gonna try my best to add to this story frequently, hope you enjoy x 

As the paramedics load a lifeless Carla into the ambulance Johnny shouts "I'm going with her" 

"No johnnny I'll go" Michelle cries.

"No michelle, she's my daughter I'm not leaving her no matter what anymore." He spitefully replies getting into the back of the ambulance as it leaves.

"Come on I'll drive" Aidan says to Kate and Michelle.

"I wish someone could tell me what's happening" Johnny threats whilst the others nervously wait on the sofas provided at the hospital.

"She was alright earlier I don't get it" Kate mumbles just as the doctor walks through. 

"Hey um...can you tell us anything about ca-Carla Connor. She was bought here like an hour ago." Michelle asks. 

"Oh yes. We have a clear understanding as to what is wrong with Mrs Connor. We have to run a few more tests first, your best off going home and having a rest and to return in the morning" she explains.

"No please now. We have to know" Johnny pleads. 

"Well we're about 99% sure Mrs connor has liver failure. There is slight swelling to her abdominal and a yellow tinge to the skin and eyes also known as jaundice." 

"What liver failure?! How?!" Michelle weeps.

"It could be due to many things. The main one being large amounts of alcohol..." the nurse replies.

"That explains as to why she wasn't drinking..." Aidan mutters. 

"That's means she must of known. Why? Why didn't she say something to us!" Johnny says completely shocked at the devestaing news. 

"What now then?! What's gonna happen?" Michelle questions. 

"Well there's not much we can do. You can't recover a damaged liver it's impossible. The best solution would be a transplant. Although there's a rather large waiting list" 

"So she can't get better?" Johnny shouts.

"She's young, successful your telling me there's nothing you can do?!" He adds clearly getting frustrated. 

"We can put her on the waiting list" she says.

"Oh my god I can't believe this is happening" Michelle murmurs putting her head in her hands. 

6:33am

Now it's early morning on New Year's Day. Johnny and Michelle hadn't moved a muscle all night where as Aidan and Kate went off home and promised to be back in a bit. 

The doctor let them in at 6:00am and were told Carla will be off the ventilater by 10:00am. That way they could get answers...

"Ugh Michelle why...why didn't she tell us sooner" Johnny mumbles. 

"You know Carla, never wants to make a fuss. She cares about everyone but herself" Michelle upsettingly answers.

"Michelle...what if she...dies?" He wearily says.

"Don't say that Johnny don't you dare. She's a fighter, she's overcome worse" 

"Yes but has she been this close to death before?" He snaps.

"Oh shut up Johnny stop mentioning her dying, I hate it." Michelle sighs.

"Mmm" Carla croaky mumbles as she awakens.

"Carla don't worry you're in hospital darling" Michelle softly says holding her hand tight.

"Wha-" she says opening her eyes fully to realise they all knew...

"I can't be here...I'm fine I have to go" She panics, starting to sob as she tries to sit up and leave. 

"No Carla no stay in bed! Your ill!" Johnny explains trying to calm her.

"NO!" She shouts breathing heavily moving the blanket away from her and sitting up. 

Michelle presses the red button on the wall to alert nurses they were needed.

They run into the scene and gently try to put Carla back to bed. 

"Carla please lay down, your unwell" the nurse says.

"No I'm perfectly fine please" She sobs having no control of her emotions.

Michelle puts her hand over her mouth as the others also watch in shock as to how in denial Carla is about it.

"You're not leaving Carla. You've got liver failure you could collapse at any time!" Another nurse says putting the drip back into Carlas hand which she previously ripped out.

"Carla calm down" Johnny says.

Out of no where, Carla has a breakdown. 

She starts shouting and doing anything to get out of that hospital bed. "NO NO IM FINE" she repeated yells.

"Right can you get them all to leave. She's not gonna clam down with them here" one of them says to another. 

"Right can you all leave please now!" The nurse shouts.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delayed update, haven't had the motivation to write / but enjoy x 

"What's going on, why's she like this?" Michelle asks herself after being dragged out by nurses because she'd refused to leave when Carlas outburst was going on. 

"Why couldn't she just talk to us..." Johnny quietly questions. Feeling the guilt of if he'd been a better father to her, Carla maybe could've felt as if she could confide in him. 

"Carla Connors family?" The doctor comes out. 

"Yes, what's going on?!" Johnny and Michelle both shout in sync. 

"Mrs connor didn't react well as you could see when waking up, in fact she had a panic attack. We were going to sedate her although it seems like she's calmed down now. She's asking for a Roy?" The doctor explains looking at Johnny naturally implying that's Roy. 

"Roy? Why him?" Johnny sighs. 

"Can we see her though, please" Michelle pleads.

"Half an hour tops" the nurse smiles. 

"Hey you..." Michelle softly says holding Carlas hand tightly, as Johnny follows her into box like white room.

"How are you? Before you say anything, we know Carla. Why couldn't you talk to us darlin'." She adds. 

"It's not something that just comes up in conversation is it.." Carla snipes.

"Well no but lying about why you weren't drinking. We wouldn't of judged you. You can always talk to me car" 

Carla looks down fiddling with her fingers. 

To ashamed to look up...

"When did you find out?" Johnny asks

"Just before Christmas...I-I collapsed on a night out with frankie in a club. They told me at the hospital..." Carla tells us. 

"What then?" 

"I um...I called Roy and told him because I needed to tell someone, tell someone how I felt." She quietly says.

"Why him? Why not us?" Johnny mumbles feeling as if he's not the Dad he wanted to be. 

"Because it's Roy? I knew he'd tell me to do the right thing. Anyway, he told me to tell you guys but I couldn't. I was going to once I was settled in back at weatherfield but after giving you so much cash and bailing you out from all of your problems...I just felt as if 'I save you and you save me' I guess I didn't want to be a burden" Carla explains as a tear falls from her eye. 

"That's horrible Carla. What if we never find out and we found you dead?! Carla more to the point why weren't you trying to get yourself better?! This is liver faliure you could die if you aren't careful" Michelle says loosing her temper a little. 

"Uh don't have ago at me Michelle, don't. Johnny, can you get Roy." 

"Why aren't we enough Carla? I'm your dad" Johnny upsettingly says.

"You don't feel like it. Roy is more of a dad then you'll ever be. He has a heart of gold and if you don't call him now then I'll discharge myself and talk to him that way." Carla snaps, fed up of the sympathy. 

Michelle storms out of the hospital room but Johnny remains seated. Staring at Carla with just hurt in his eyes. Carla notices this and just looks down, lip quivering because she didn't want to crack in front of her so called father.

"I'll umm...call Roy now...I'll come to see you another time yeah? Get well soon." Johnny murmurs leaving quickly. 

As soon as the doors shuts Carla breaks out a sob she'd been trying to contain in check. 

"Carla?" A recognisable voice wakes her from her restless nap. 

"Roy!" Carla cries sitting up slowly and hugging him tightly, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner..." he quietly says.

"You're here now, that's all that matters" 

"How are you?" He asks in his usual awkward self.

"I'm okay" Carla lies.

"Truth?" 

"I can't do this Roy...ugh this is really happening to me isn't it?" Carla panics pulling her hand to her mouth. 

"Well yes, but you do realise there are ways to avoid it from worsening." He says.

"Oh Roy I don't want to die" Carla mutters.

"You don't need to Carla. But I will not stand aside and watch someone I love die." 

There's now a uncomfortable silence is the room for a few minutes...

"You know sometimes I feel you get me nearly as much as Hayley did. She'd be so proud of you, you have to fight. It was too late to fight with Hayley but you can get a transplant Carla, dyalis?" Roy pipes up.

"Don't roy. Not now I'm tired." 

"And don't compare me to Hayley. She had cancer Roy there's nothing to prevent that from happening. I did this to myself. I mean liver faliure? I've drank away my life to forget what's going on up here" Carla points to her head.

"Either way. You need to fight Carla." 

_"I don't think I can roy...I'm weak, I just give up..."_


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning...

"How are you Mrs Connor?" The nurse asks walking into Carlas room to check on her.

"I'm okay...do you know when I can get out of here?" She replies.

"Well you're definitely not stable enough yet, you're still at risk of collapsing again although if you're still not thinking about medication or a transplant you would be coming in more often as you'll get weaker." The nurse explains.

"What kind of medication?"

"Well dyalis. Some patients use dyalis until they have an opportunity for a new liver."

"Are you sure you feel alright, you're very pale?" She adds.

"Wouldn't you be?" Carla says bluntly.

The nurse smiles sympathetically as she walks out the room leaving Carla to deal with her thoughts.

"C-Carla?" Roy says walking into the room a few hours later.

"Are you asleep?" He asks sitting down.

"No." Carla grunts taking her duvet cover away from her tired looking face.

"How are you?" He questions.

"Pending."

"I was talking to Johnny in the cafe earlier. He said he wanted to speak to you but he didn't know how to" Roy explains.

"Says a lot doesn't it. My own dad is scared to talk to me but the most awkward man alive who isn't even related will not leave me alone."

Roy looks quite offended that Carla called him awkward, even if it was a fact.

"Sorry..." Carla mumbles.

"I just can't seem to think at the moment. Roy there's so much going on." Carla says getting wound up emotionally.

"You know what you can do. Get a transplant."

"It's not as easy as that and you know it."

"Easier then dying?"

"You know Roy you never used to be this annoying. Just leave me alone, I told you because I thought you'd support my decision" Carla abruptly snapped.

"I-I'll be back later to check on you...I'm only trying to help you" Roy mutters leaving out.

As a tear escapes Carlas already watery eyes, she can't control her emotions for much longer.

She cries and cries alone.

No one to comfort her.

...because she pushed everyone away.

"Roy!" Johnny shouts walking out the cafe with Jenny as they watch Roy leaving his car.

"Oh..h-hi" Roy replies.

"Have you just been to the hospital?" Johnny questions.

"Yes"

"And?" Johnny says.

"She pushed me away...I-I did ask if you could come, she never gave me a proper answer."

"I feel like I should just go there...be the father I've wanted to be for so long" Johnny tells himself more than the others with him.

"Pff" Jenny snipes.

"Do you know when there letting her out?"

"N-no I'm sorry she never said, she's still rejecting a transplant though..." Roy murmurs.

"We'll have to really tell her how much she means to us...to me. I'll visit her tomorrow" Johnny justifies.

Right so I started to think this FanFiction is starting to become repetitive and kinda boring so With the Upcoming chapters I'll try to make more exciting as this was just a filler I've had to do otherwise skipping to much would be a mess! Please leave reviews and suggestions it's much appreciated. Also I'm sorry it's short! I needed to do this chapter so I could move on to more drama 3 xx


End file.
